


Fashionably Late

by aoigensou



Series: Made To Measure [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Custom Dildos, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Kinkalot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are supposed to be on their way to a welcome-home party for Arthur after his half-year-long business trip. They get...distracted.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Made To Measure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898245
Comments: 30
Kudos: 142
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo challenge, for the "Double Penetration" square! Enjoy my first time writing this kink, please don't laugh 🙈

They were supposed to be dressed up and heading out, going to a welcome home party for Arthur thrown by their friends after he’d been gone nearly half a year traveling the world on the universe’s most boring-sounding business trip. There was going to be a nice dinner prepared by Gwen and Morgana. _There was going to be cake_. Instead of checking for wallets and keys and coats, though, they were sprawled on the bed, their clothes strewn in a path from the door to the footboard, Arthur fucking into Merlin's ass with the candy-red dildo he'd had made as a replica of his own cock. Merlin was on his knees, his face buried in the pillows as he moaned wantonly into them and pushed his ass back against each thrust of the dildo, shuddering each time Arthur brushed against his prostate.

“Christ you’re beautiful like this,” Arthur said, slowly pumping his hand along his own cock as his eyes feasted on the way the dildo slickly moved in and out of Merlin, shiny with the lube mixed with Merlin’s saliva from when he had teased Arthur by giving the dildo a blowjob in front of him. It was what brought on this little detour from their evening plans in the first place, Arthur had never been able to resist Merlin’s teasing.

“Missed you,” Merlin moaned breathlessly, “missed this.”

Arthur had been home less than 24 hours; most of that had been spent sleeping, but as jet-lagged as he was he felt wide awake and energised in a way he hadn’t in weeks. He let go of his own cock and with his newly-freed hand he kneaded at the pert globe of Merlin’s ass, rutting his cock against the back of Merlin’s thigh.

“We’re going to be late,” he said, not really caring but knowing Merlin might.

“Don’t care,” Merlin said as he reached a hand between his legs and began to leisurely pull at his own cock. “What’s it called? Fashionably late. You posh pricks do it all the time.”

“Posh prick, huh?” Arthur huffed a laugh as he pulled the dildo almost all the way out and watched the way Merlin’s rim rhythmically squeezed it hungrily, as if asking for more. He wet his lips and leaned down to flick his tongue over the edge of it where Merlin and the dildo were joined, the taste of lube and his fiance mingling in a heady mix.

“Get your posh prick inside me,” Merlin demanded as Arthur pushed the tip of his tongue inside to join the tip of the dildo. He pushed the dildo in a bit further, the feel of each vein and ridge sliding along the underside of his tongue making him shiver. It was one of his more inspired ideas, having a dildo made from a mold of his own dick, and he fully intended on having one of Merlin’s dick made as well. Then they could each be filled with each other’s cocks while sucking each other off, every orifice filled in the best ways.

Arthur rutted himself against Merlin’s thigh one last time before pulling away, his lips shiny with lube and spit. He licked them clean as he slowly removed the dildo from Merlin and dropped it to his side on the bed, watching the way his hole fluttered with the need to be filled. It was tempting to tease Merlin, to make him wait and beg for it, but he needed to be buried in that enticing heat as soon as possible, and before Merlin could voice a complaint he seated himself fully in Merlin’s ass with a deep, satisfied moan. He rolled his hips lightly, running a hand along the knobs of Merlin’s spine.

“More,” Merlin breathed, clenching around Arthur’s cock. Arthur bit his lip and snapped his hips forward hard enough to make the mattress springs creak and the headboard knock against the wall. He felt Merlin tighten around him again, but he shook his head. “No, not like that.”

“What?” Arthur asked as he gripped Merlin’s hip to hold him steady as he gently moved inside of him.

“Fill me up,” Merlin said, looking back at Arthur. “I want to be _so full_ of you.” Merlin reached a hand back and gripped his ass cheek, holding himself open one-handedly so Arthur would get what he meant.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked, voice choked with the intense rush of want he felt, the same way it had felt when Merlin first mentioned the idea when he first used the toy. Arthur fucking him open with both his cock and the dildo made in his cock’s likeness. He blindly groped around with his free hand, accidentally shoving the dildo aside in his quest for lube. Finally his hands found the bottle, and panting as if he had exerted himself much more than he had quite yet, he drizzled the lube down Merlin’s asscrack and over his rim and Arthur’s cock.

“You sure you can take two of me?” he asked as he reached over for the dildo, cradling it in his palm so he could catch the excess lube as it dripped down when Arthur squirted it along its length. 

“You’re not _that_ large,” Merlin said, and Arthur knew he should have at least acted offended, but he couldn’t help but grin and shake his head. He stroked the lube along the silicone, then rubbed the tip of it along his own cock and shivered before pressing the tip to Merlin’s hole.

“Jesus, Merlin, you should see this. I should take a picture for you, so you can see how gorgeous you’re gonna look taking two cocks.” Arthur applied gentle but firm pressure in waves, back and forth to help loosen Merlin’s hole to take both him and the dildo.

“Fuck Arthur, put it in, I want it,” Merlin begged, pushing back hard enough that Arthur dug his fingers into Merlin’s hip to stop him.

“Patience,” he chided, even though the urge to just shove the dildo in, to watch Merlin’s hole stretch around it and hear the wet sound it made was overwhelming. “You’ll get it, I promise.”

“Please,” Merlin begged again. Arthur, never one to be able to deny his fiance much, pressed hard enough to let the tip breach Merlin’s hole. The sound of Merlin wailing his pleasure at it set Arthur’s blood afire, and he bit his lip hard to try and maintain both his control and composure. It was barely inside, and already Merlin was making sounds Arthur had never heard before. Arthur himself wasn’t used to the feel of another dick—even a fake one—being pressed against his while he was seated inside of Merlin, and there was something about the way everything was somehow more snug together made him wonder why they’d never tried something like this before. The lube felt cold against his prick, a stark contrast to how hot Merlin was inside, and Arthur grit his teeth at the sensation.

“More, god, moremoremore,” Merlin groaned, and Arthur obliged, pushing the silicone cock in centimetre by excruciating centimetre in time with his own cock until both were fully seated.

Arthur thumbed at the stretched-open rim surrounding him, knew it was going to be so swollen later, so red and abused and he might feel a bit bad about it. But for now it felt amazing.

“I have to,” Arthur murmured in warning before he started rolling his hips to give both of them some friction.

“Fuck, I’m so full,” Merlin said, sounding awed. “I’m so full of you, Arthur. I can feel you filling me up.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, strangled as he pushed himself forward and made the headboard rock against the wall again. Merlin grunted.

“Yeah, fuck me hard,” he said. “Fuck me with both of your cocks, so I can feel you for _days_.”

So Arthur did.

***

“I think we’ve gone past the ‘fashionable’ window of fashionably late,” Merlin said later as they caught their breath, collapsed in heaps side-by-side on their bed The dildo had fallen to the floor, but neither cared to get up and retrieve it just yet, enjoying the quiet after their orgasms. Arthur reached over to brush a sweaty curl of hair off his forehead, and shrugged carelessly.

“It’s fine, it’s not like they can start a welcome home party without the one they’re welcoming home after all,” Arthur said. Merlin slapped his arm lightly.

“Clotpole.”

“You love me,” Arthur pointed out. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I mean yes, but that doesn’t make you any less of a clotpole,” he said.

Arthur nudged Merlin’s calf with his big toe. “I’d like to remind you we’re here because you just _had_ to show me in person how much you liked your new toy.”

“Yeah,” Merlin sighed with a lazy, perfectly sated smile. “Totally worth it.”

Privately, Arthur agreed. Instead of saying that, though, he said, “If Gwen and Morgana are mad, you owe me cake.”


End file.
